


The Path To Light Can Often Be Dark

by BurgundyBlur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Interrogation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rey is Not a Virgin, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgundyBlur/pseuds/BurgundyBlur
Summary: Kylo Ren is captured by the Resistance.  Meeting with General Hux on Naboo, he knows something, something the Resistance needs to know.*Ignores TRoS*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The Path To Light Can Often Be Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to indulge a fantasy.

When they brought him in, she felt like her heart would stop. Seeing him unconscious, in chains, even blindfolded had done nothing to allay Rey’s fears that this was a huge mistake.

Unconscious or no, bound or unfettered, this man was dangerous, and wildly violent at the worst of times. Underestimating him was not an option. The mission was simple, get the information they needed.  _ And then dispose of him. _

Resistance forces caught Ben meeting with General Hux at some secret rendezvous point in Naboo under the guise of traders. What exactly the meeting had been  _ about _ was to be determined in the upcoming days, from Ben’s own lips.

It had been a smart ploy on the Dark Side’s behalf; hide in plain sight, without guards, in a place nobody would think to look, on the other side of the galaxy. However, on a planet like Naboo, a peaceful planet consisting primarily of Gungans, any attempt at secrecy stood out, and thus, the two had been spotted and the Resistance had followed the Gungan's summons.

General Hux had managed to escape, despite their best efforts, but Ben’s pride and stubbornness had prevented him from fleeing. Instead he fought tooth and nail like some demon, his red saber flashing again and again, saturating everything in gore and wet and burgundy, until he eventually succumbed to overwhelming rebel numbers.

Naboo had been left behind in a whirlwind of transport. The need to flee the planet with their precious captive, to disappear and hide amongst the stars and interrogate was important. They had to stay one step ahead of the First Order.

They had pumped Ben full of enough local Spice to put a Wookie into a coma, and chained him in the medical observatory to ensure he didn’t die from his sustained wounds.

The blow that had knocked him out had nearly fractured his skull, and the numerous blaster burns and bruises were galling, like he stood unafraid in the face of death, numbing acceptance overriding pain as his body was broken. There were multiple ligature tears and tissue that needed replaced as well. 

She had frequented the medical bay where he had been chained while he was unconscious and recovering, visiting him when the foot traffic and guards were at their minimum. She didn’t want to be seen, didn’t want to have attention drawn to herself, but most of all, didn't want to have to answer questions she couldn't answer.

His skin had always been so pale, she marveled, his hair and eyes so dark. The scar she'd left on him only enhanced his beauty, though the guilt she always felt when she saw it did nothing to soothe her. She was entranced by his face, having never before seen him look so unguarded, so open. He looked innocent, and sometimes after seeing him, after hearing his shallow breathing and seeing the sweat on his brow, it was easy to forget what he had done and who he was.

The days had flown by like that, with her nightly visits, and midnight speculations. Could he change, if given proper guidance? Could he atone for all of the things he’d done, the families he’d decimated, the people he’d killed? He’d done  _ so much _ , he’d hurt  _ so many. _

But the aggression and ever present anger that typically haunted his visage like a stormcloud was gone, leaving behind someone that looked so totally different. He could almost be someone else, if not for the identifiable scar that marked him.

“You’re stupid if you think this still has a pleasant outcome.” Poe had told Rey one day, after observing her retreat from the medical bay. “You know what they’re gonna do to him after they get what they want, don’t you?”

“He still has light, I can  _ see _ it inside of him.” Rey had defended vehemently, but even to her own ears it sounded hollow, tired. “I know they need information, but he still has a  _ chance _ .” 

Poe’s doubtful look had made her angry. Angry at Poe, angry at Ben, angry at the rebels, but most of all, angry at herself. He was getting what was coming, wasn’t he? What he  _ deserved. _ This was justice for so many, yet why did it make her feel so horrible? Why did the thought of his death make her heart hammer against her throat?

His healing had gone by quickly, thanks to the remaining medical staff’s efforts, and Ben had been trussed up in a cell, locked and doped to his ears at all times.

Rey didn’t see him a lot after that.

The days crawled by into a week and it was nearly two weeks before she heard anything about Ben.

She’d overheard gossip from the two guards seated behind her during breakfast.

“Henri says they’ve been goin’ at him for two weeks now, and he just won’t crack.”

“Of course, he won’t crack. Wasn’t he like their prodigy? He’s made of sterner stuff, that one.”

“Henri says he doesn’t scream or nothin’, not even at the whip. Says he bites his lips so hard, they break and bleed.”

“See? I’ll be surprised if they don’t beat him to death before he talks.”

Rey’s heart had plummeted into her stomach at the words and she’d left, throwing what was left of her lunch in the bin by the door on her way out, her appetite officially gone.

She had laid awake in bed that night, thinking of Ben. 

She was afraid to reach out with her mind, to touch his, to experience what he was experiencing. She was afraid of what she would see, even now, at this forsaken hour, what the interrogator might be doing to him.

  
  


The next day, Rey went to Princess Leia and asked if she could help with the interrogation process.

After a brief period of silence, the older woman agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they opened his cell for her some days later, she had been ready to see him horribly maimed and wounded, most likely bleeding profusely from some terrible gash or cut, but there was none of that.

He actually seemed quite normal, albeit a bit drugged.

She had expected him to look starved but he still seemed quite fit, healthy even, and she wondered at his treatment outside of this room.

The interrogation room wasn't terribly big nor small, and it was dimly lit by a ceiling light that resided high in the center of the room.

Ben was bound to a thick black chair with no arms in the center of the room. The chair was bolted to the cement, ensuring it was not moving, and could not be used as a weapon if there was an incident.

Ben's wrists were fastened together with leather cuffs behind the chair back, tied to a bolt in the middle of it. His legs were bound to the front legs of the chair, a rope fastened around both knees and ankles.

The headrest on the back of the chair was in an almost horizontal position, and they had strapped Ben's head to it tightly, forcing him to stare up at the ceiling, unable to watch Rey's approach.

He was wearing simple garb; cloth gray pants and a cloth gray tunic with nothing covering his feet, but the way his exposed neck bobbed up and down when he swallowed made something in Rey's gut stir. He looked normal, in these clothes, but even dressed normally he was extraordinary.

The guard closed the door behind her, and they were alone, with nobody to watch her or him.

How many nights had he been exposed to pain in this room? To the horrors of the flesh and knife and whip? Rey shuddered.

She took a step forward, then another.

"I'd wondered when you'd show." His voice filled the room and made her think of all the calm times he'd visited her in her head during her time on the island. It was thick with Spice, slurred and slow, but apathetic and confident. "I knew you were here."

"You can't feel the bond anymore. Not with the Spice working in you." Rey replied. She circled around to stand over his head, staring down at his dark eyes upside down, as he stared back up at hers.

"No," Ben admitted. "But I don't need to use the force to know. I...knew it was only a matter of time before they sent...you." The last few words seemed to be an effort.

His face was flushed, his eyes cloudy and half-lidded, and his skin was slightly damp from perspiration, a sign of how much dope had been forced in him.

And yet his eyes still seemed to burn right through her.

Rey frowned.

"I'm not here to torture you." She said.

Ben closed his eyes and laughed, a halting sound that seemed to be more mocking than to hold actual humor. His white teeth flashed in the dim room.

"You  _ being here _ is torturing me.”

His eyes flickered up to hers and she saw the resigned look of someone who knew their death was coming; someone who knew and didn’t care.

“I’m not here for  _ them. _ ” Rey said meaningfully. “I’m here for  _ you. _ ”

“You’re here to...destroy me, beginning with my mind. Don’t pretend like it’s something else.”

“I  _ told you,  _ I’m not here to-” His scoff made her stop.

“You don’t have it in you, regardless. I’ve seen into your mind, remember? You were  _ disgusted _ with me at the intrusion. You wouldn’t force that on someone else. You’re too  _ soft. _ ”

His words cut her. The things she had done. The things she had seen.  _ Soft. _

Ben laughed nastily at the look on her face.

She would show him. She would see the light in him for herself.

Placing gentle fingertips on his temples, she took a breath and focused, her mind working into his like a gentle encompassing shroud, covering him and tightening its grip slightly.

Ben's laughter immediately ceased, the mocking smile sliding from his face like water. His body went rigid, his eyes flying wide open to stare into hers, caught like a rabbit in a snare within her mind. Behind the chair, his hands clenched tight, so tight that she saw the knuckles turn white.

She held him gently, but firmly, enough for him to really  _ feel  _ how helpless he was, and she had to admit, it felt disturbingly good to be in control of  _ him _ for a change.

His mind was completely open to her, so unlike all the times it had been closed off when she’d been near him in the past. The Spice was doing its work.

"You can't hide from  _ me _ , Ben." Rey stated, staring back into his wide, dark eyes. His lips were slightly parted as his breathing quickened. He looked so surprised, so  _ vulnerable _ . "I can dig through every memory you have, to find what they want. Do you want me to have to do that?"

Ben's brow furrowed as he snarled at her words, his eyes flashing menacingly. " _ Don't you  _ touch _ me, sand trash!" _

He struggled a bit, pulling weakly, uselessly at his bonds and she let him, sighing. She was not afraid of him here, not now. Princess Leia had assured her of the Spice's ability to null his use of the Force, and from his thrashing, she could tell it worked. He would have stopped her if he could. He was as powerless as a normal, strung out human.

She let him tire himself out, his brief adrenaline rush leaking out of him with his anger as he stopped struggling, rigid muscles relaxing again in their bonds. His hands unclenched and his breath left him in a long, suffering sigh. He refused to meet her eyes, focusing instead on the ceiling just past her head.

"I knew they would send  _ you. _ " He said again. He swallowed, and she watched as his throat bobbed up and down again, fascinated. "Their efforts have been pathetically  _ uninventive _ ."

"What have they done to you?" Rey asked, fearing the answer.

"Aren't you just going to look anyway?" He sneered, meeting her eyes again scornfully.

"I don't want to watch that." She said solemnly, and his sneer melted away, leaving blank nothing, his usual mask of thought as he gazed at her.

_ She could tap into that train of thought if she wanted. Could see exactly what he thought of her, if he thought of her. _

“Nothing that won’t heal.” He answered finally, so low that she almost missed it.

Rey knew he felt the breach of her mind when he stiffened again, his lips clenching in a tight white line, but he was powerless to stop her. 

She was gentler than both Ben and Snoke had been, not wanting to cause him undo pain, and instead of going for his current thoughts, she instead seized a handful of earlier ones, examining those.

_ The sun was bright, and the green of the trees and blue of the sky was so loud against her eyes, they  _ begged _ to be looked at.  _

_ As she did, a man's laugh cut the air and Rey looked up, startled to see Han Solo's face towering over her. His face was young and happy, free of age lines and stress marks. _

_ He had a pair of golden dice in his hands… _

_ "Ben!" Han cried, his face lighting up as Rey's eyes managed to focus on his face. "I found them!" _

_ Rey's happy squeal cut the air. _

I was...I was Ben. As a  _ child. _

She briefly heard Ben's harsh pants as her hands and mind held him, and she dived into another memory.

_ Chewbacca was holding Rey-no... _ Ben,  _ the Wookie's soft fur tickling his skin, making him giggle as he was nuzzled. _

_ "Chewie!" Ben cried, his voice tiny and unflinchingly childish. "Chewie chewie chewie!!" _

_ A woman’s laughter, and the sound of crickets and wildlife filled the forest around them. _

Under her, Ben writhed, his eyes sliding shut as he tried to keep her out. "Get... _ out _ of there! That's not-that's not for...you!"

"You were so young...so  _ innocent." _ Rey marveled, releasing her hold on his memories for a moment.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Ben gritted out, his eyes open and burning into hers, furious. He was breathing like he'd run a race, and she felt inexplicably guilty.

Rey didn't reply, and dove back into his memories, sinking into the mind of Ben Solo.

That was how they spent the next two days.

He was bound to the chair everytime she came to his cell, in the same position, with the same feisty, petulant attitude, for five hours a day.

The Spice always ensured that his wit was slow, but his temper was as quick as ever, and he howled and protested like she was extracting teeth with every personal memory she drug forth and witnessed. He snapped and lashed out at her like a wounded animal.

She didn't rush to her goal, instead relishing the chance to know him, who he was, and everything of his past.

Memories of him with Princess Leia, with Han Solo and Chewbacca, watching Ben learn to wield the force and the joy of learning the way to use a saber. He was alone a lot, but he never really seemed to  _ feel  _ alone, never recognized that nagging feeling as loneliness. She never saw a love interest, or even a close friend. He seemed to like being alone, and doing things on his own.

She saw a lot of herself in the younger Ben Solo.

He was always a sweaty mess when she left him for the evening, ranting and raving at her intrusions, threatening death and destruction. Despite her initial fear at his outbursts, he was beautiful in his bound rage, beautiful and terrifying, like a prodded tiger in a cage. 

Everything she saw, every memory pulled forth and witnessed was so different than everything she knew of him.

Seeing him young and happy, and then witnessing his turn to darkness. The events leading to his devastating fall from grace was it's own torture. He had so much potential, so much neglect.

She was not blind to her own wantings either, nor the way her gut churned and blood seemed to warm when she saw him bound to that chair, helpless and forced to submit to her.

She desired him. She desired him, greatly.

  
  


On the third day, he acted different, less...himself. 

When she came in, he was already panting, fingers fidgeting in the cuffs behind his back. 

She stood over him and he watched her movement with pupils so big that his eyes appeared black. Sweat was pooling in the hollows of his neck and collarbone, running down his forehead and plastering a few strands of hair to the slick skin there.

"Good afternoon, scavenger." He managed evenly, but she knew his voice, could hear the strain in it to stay level.

"You feeling alright, Ben?" Rey asked, concerned. Had they upped his dose? Wasn't that dangerous? 

"Your worry...is unwanted." Was his reply. 

His eyes weren't quite focused on hers as she knelt to examine him closer. She put a hand on Ben's pale forehead and his eyes fluttered shut, lips parting.

_ He's distracting _ .

He was warm, but there was no sign of fever. Rey retracted her hand, only to rest both on his temples again, for the day's 'interrogation'.

"Did they give you more Spice than usual?" She asked.

"Don't...know." Ben replied tightly.

She focused, closing her mind off, and felt his muscles go rigid when he felt her mind invade his.

The memories were muddled today, harder to read. She fanned through them, searching, but not finding any sensible. As soon as she dipped into his pool of thoughts, however, a clear memory leapt out at her and she seized it.

Below her, Ben cried out, "No!", his body jerking harshly in the chair as she pulled the memory from him.

_ It was dark, and she could see just enough to realize she was lying in his tent during his years spent in training with Luke. _

_ She was in an indescribable euphoria that enveloped her down to her toes, making them curl as her breath escaped in huffs. _

_ Her fist was closed tight, moving rapidly, tugging her...a... _ his _ … _

Rey jerked so hard out of the memory that she almost fell, but was immediately assaulted by another image, this one more recent.

_ It was dark and foggy, _ 'the drug' her mind supplied, _ and Ben was lying on his back in a room. _

_ From the metalwork of the interior and the blue glow of the light beyond the door, Rey recognized it as a room from the ship they were currently on, likely the cell they kept him in. _

_ He was pleasuring himself, sinful groans escaping his mouth as he jerked his... _

Rey released Ben's head with a gasp.

On the chair, Ben writhed in obvious discomfort, his eyes closed and chest heaving.

She could see from her vantage point over him, how his hardness strained against the trousers they had outfitted him in.

" _ Rey… _ " Ben's gravelly groan went straight to the squirming in her belly and her eyes slid to his.

They were open and watching her, pupils blown and half-lidded.

_ Was he a virgin? _

She blushed at her own wondering.

Her mouth felt dry when she tried to respond. "I think...we need some time to...to collect ourselves."

And then she fled the room. Fled  _ him _ , and her own thoughts.

  
  


It took a week after the incident for Princess Leia to come and find her.

She had been reclining in a comfy chair in the library, reading a very interesting book on the planet Moraband, when the older woman had rounded a corner, taking Rey completely by surprise.

She rose to her feet immediately, dropping the book she'd been reading to the floor in her haste.

"Commander Organa!" 

Organa smiled and gestured for Rey to sit back down, which she did, picking up the book she'd dropped and closing it.

"Hello, Rey." Princess Leia greeted, and took up residence in the chair beside her.

Their seating was sheltered and away from the normal library foot traffic so that the chances of them being overheard were slim to none.

Rey had specifically picked this spot for the reason of not being bothered, but she wasn't about to tell Commander Organa that.

"Has something happened?" Rey asked, concerned.

"I just stopped by to see how your interrogation technique is going along." She said it calmly enough, but Rey knew that the older woman likely already knew that she had run for the hills, that she had chickened out of seeing Ben like the little coward that she was.

"I guess not...so well." Rey admitted.

"I'd heard you'd made progress. Better than the...others?"

"I did. He has no choice but to open up to me. I...don't think our last session went well at all."

"Care to elaborate?" Leia Organa's smile was so knowing, so full of warmth, that Rey could feel the need to share boil over, and it all came out in a bit of a rush.

"I guess they upped his dose of Spice one night on accident and he was out of sorts and he...I... _ discovered _ that he may have...have feelings... _ carnal feelings _ ...for me." Rey finished awkwardly, heat rising in her cheeks.

"And this surprises you?"

Her question nearly took Rey's breath away. 

"Well-I... _ yes! _ It's  _ Ben Solo!" _ She hissed his name like it was a taboo and Princess Leia laughed.

"A  _ man!"  _ She supplied helpfully, once she'd gotten control of herself. "He's a man, just like any other."

"Not  _ just  _ like any other." Rey muttered, turning her head away to hide her blush.

"And are you so blind to your own feelings?" 

Rey turned to stare at her.

"Oh, c'mon." Princess Leia scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "Like I wasn't informed of you watching over him in the medical bay."

"I was just-" Rey began, but Princess Leia cut her off with a hand up for silence.

"It's not a crime to  _ love _ , Rey." Funny how the small word felt like such a destructive thing.

"He's the enemy." 

Princess Leia's eyes grew sad, yet she smiled. "He's my son."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I can sense the light in him. I know you can, too. They're going to kill him." Rey said finally. "You know that they'll kill him, once they have the information. The council will vote you out and we can't  _ help him." _

Commander Organa sighed and stood up, dusting her dress off, straightening.

"And I also happen to  _ know  _ that you'll do what's right.

Rey sat, stunned at the implication, as the Commander moved to leave. The older woman turned again and said, "Don't shirk your duties, Rey. This is very important, and not just to us."

Then she was gone, leaving Rey with much to think about.

  
  
  


Rey was back in Ben's cell again the day after her talk with Commander Organa. 

Rey had bid the guards to bind him differently, and they had.

When she entered the cell that afternoon, she was pleased to see his wrists fixed to the leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling like she'd asked.

The room was tall, and forced even him to stand on his toes in order to ease the strain on his shoulders unless he wanted to dangle. He only wore his pants today, and the sight of his smooth and creamy torso made that thing in her stomach do a flip. His legs were stretched out from him and chained apart so that he could not twist or turn his body around.

He looked so good stretched out and exposed like this.

The freckles Rey had seen glimpsed dotting his neck also spattered across his chest attractively. Scars riddled his frame, knife wounds that hadn't yet fully recovered, a few burns here and there. They only accentuated his musculature, making his physique really stand out. He was impressive.

"Thought I'd scared the scavenger off." Ben said, his voice slurred, but controlled. Nothing like it had been that last time. Nothing like the breathy groan of her name that had echoed around in her head for the past week. "Thought  _ you _ liked me seated. Wondered if the guards had something else in mind today, whipping again, perhaps."

He watched her approach, face blank, expression betraying no hint of emotion.

"Scared? No, I needed time to think."

His blank mask broke as he eyed her disdainfully. "A whole week for thinking?" She knew he didn't believe her.

"I came up with an alternative solution."

"A new form of mental torture?" He grinned darkly at her. "You're learning."

"I won't be digging in your head today." She said unaffected by his taunt.

She circled around him, and his dark, inquisitive eyes followed her as far as they could before she left his sight, coming to stand directly behind him.

She could practically feel him trembling with the need to watch her, to see her, for him to know her every move because he could no longer  _ feel _ her presence, couldn't use that part of himself right now.

The whip marks on his back were stark against his porcelain skin, mottled red and scabbed things that radiated pain. They crisscrossed in multiple places and most covered the center of his back, where it looked as if someone had tried to snap his spine with the whip, but some decorated his hips and waist, his shoulder blades and shoulders.

She stuck a hand out and placed a palm against one of the angry lashes in the middle of his back, and Ben sucked in a sharp breath, leaning forward and away from the touch, but not struggling.

"How many times?" She breathed.  _ There were so many, there had to be thirty or forty. _

"Does it matter?" His voice was thick.

Not to him, she supposed.

The insane urge to make it better built, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She bent forward and kissed the mark beneath her fingers. It was rough beneath her lips.

Another sharp inhale from Ben. "What are you doing?" His voice rumbled, attempting to sound detached, but she heard the mild alarm in his voice.

"Kissing them." She replied, like it was obvious.

He started to say something, but she leaned down and kissed another one, and another, and another, and whatever he was going to say slipped away.

There were so many hurts on his back, so much anguish and agony. The dark marks were so loud against the white smoothness of his back, and they pained her and made her hurt, made her want to comfort and protect.

Ben managed to keep relatively still at first, but as she continued, he seemed to gradually lose his composure, twitching slightly at every contact she made with his back. The leather around his wrists creaked as his fists clenched and unclenched, and he seemed to react especially to her kisses on the marks on his hips, arching his back slightly at the press of her lips to sensitive skin.

Finally, she stopped, and he let out a small sigh that sounded suspiciously like relief to her ears.

"Are you quite  _ finished? _ " His voice was slightly hoarse. 

"I've only been here twenty minutes." She reminded him.

"Keep your hands to your _ self." _ He growled malevolently, though his usual confidence was severely lacking.

Rey smiled at his warning.

She moved fingertips over his ribs up to his shoulders and neck, and heat flared in her belly at the goosebumps that followed her touch, racing across his neck and back. 

He grunted slightly when she tangled fingers in his thick black hair and tugged sharply on it, making his back arch slightly as he tried to relieve the pressure on his scalp. It was soft, as soft as she had always imagined it to be.

She let go of his hair and he relaxed again, head dropping forward. Rey traced fingers over his back for a while, avoiding the lashes, loving the way her touch made his skin seem to shiver in delight, the way gooseflesh covered him like a second skin.

_ Had he ever been touched like this? _

She circled around to face him after tracing his back for a while, smiling slightly at his half-lidded eyes.

His hair framed his face slightly as he hung there in front of her, helpless.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked her, a dark brow raised.

"Yes." She admitted, and reached forward and placed her fingertips upon his tight stomach.

His abs were solid as she explored the muscles there. He was as hard and as unyielding as a stone wall, but his skin was so  _ warm. _

The way his eyes followed her hands as she traced a path up his chiseled chest spoke volumes.

He was afraid of her right now. She would use that.

When she reached his throat, he raised his chin in silent defiance, swallowing nervously as her hand skimmed over his adam's apple.

She held his throat for a minute, his dark eyes flickering to hers almost uncertainly. She remembered the way he liked to play with the Force, the way he would toy with others, using his power to do horrible things.

She held his gaze in hers.

She could feel his heartbeat through his throat, surprisingly erratic, pounding like a drum.

Then Rey ran fingers back down and pinched the hard nubs of both of his nipples sharply.

He hissed, flinching back, trying to move away from the sensation, but he went nowhere, bound as he was.

His brow was furrowed in discomfort and confusion as he stared down at her.

"If you think to find me vulnerable to the...to the comforts flesh can offer, you'll be disappointed."

She smiled at him. "I think you're wrong."

She pinched his left nipple again and he made a small involuntary sound in his throat, his brows furrowing further as he stared at her.

"I don't think you've ever been touched like this before." She thought aloud, and he scoffed at her.

"What makes you so sure? What makes you confident I haven't fucked hundreds of prostitutes?" 

"Your memories." She said, her eyes flashing at his. "I've seen them." He glowered at her.

She ran fingers down his chest and to his stomach again, trailing lower, and he tensed when she reached his inner hip, fingertips tickling the muscle that led...elsewhere.

He was surprisingly quiet. Normally he was full of scornful words and hurtful threats, enraged shouts about her background and her parentage, but now he watched her warily, mistrustfully.

She watched his face as she undid the tie on the front of the gray cloth pants, watched his mouth part slightly as they slid to the floor around his ankles and exposed him utterly to her.

"What were you meeting with General Hux about?" Rey asked calmly. Ben froze, and she could feel the memory of why he was here, why they both were here, drift back to the front of his mind. "What are the plans for the First Order?"

His mouth clamped shut into a thin line, and his gaze hardened.

_ He's always so damned persistent. _

"You always loved to flaunt your power over others." She said softly, running her fingers along a particularly wicked thin scar, long healed, that trailed down his right side. The muscles there stiffened. "Does it not feel so good when someone else has the power? When someone else makes you feel... _ helpless _ ?"

Rey stepped back and took all of him in with her eyes, beholding him and admiring as her eyes roved up and down.

He was so beautiful. A pale sculpture of ash and snow, dark and light. The freckles and moles across his body added to the fact that he was human, and not the monster she had called him so long ago. The defiant and wary way he watched her made her heart thrum. He was big down low as he was everywhere else, and this pleased her.

He was already half hard.

"You're so lonely…" Rey said, echoing his words to her, so long ago, in a not so different situation. "You're afraid. That you will never be as strong as  _ Darth Vader _ ." His gaze burned into hers, furious and silent, and from his look, she knew he remembered.

Rey stepped forward again and touched the hair under his navel lightly, running her fingers through it and watching his stomach jump in response, then trekked nails lightly down the crease in both of his thighs, running dangerously close to his member.

His cock twitched, hardening further, and the long breath he sucked in and held as she toyed with the area around it went straight to her firing libido.

She played with his helpless body, running fingers along his long legs, scratching along the backs of his knees and the tops of his thighs, teasing the taut muscles of his stomach.

He reacted like it  _ was  _ torture, squirming and twitching at the sensations she gave him, causing the leather binding his wrists to creak.

She flicked and pinched his nipples again, paying more attention to them. Rey rolled the nubs under her soft hands lightly, making small circles, and when she pinched, he couldn't help the small gasps that escaped.

_ He was very sensitive there. _

His cock looked so painfully hard...

He was watching her hands, but when she looked to his face, his eyes flicked to hers nervously, dark eyes framed by dark lashes taking her in, seeing her in a new light.

She trailed her hands back down, stooping slightly, and ghosted a touch over his member and his hips thrust involuntarily.

"Don't-" He bit off the rest and when she glanced at his face again. His eyes were clenched shut, teeth drawing his bottom lip in to hold on to, to refuse sounds from escaping.

Rey ghosted another hand along his cock and it jumped, involuntarily seeking her touch.

She focused on touching his cock with feather light strokes, running fingertips along the smooth, hard organ, teasing the vein on the underside of it.

It flexed under her ministrations, throbbing, and when she made a circle with her thumb and forefinger and pushed them over the leaking head, he  _ groaned _ , low and deep in his throat. His head fell forward, hiding his face with thick, dark hair.

She stroked him lightly like this, watching his resolve crack and begin to break as his hips twitched into the touch, seeking more friction. 

"Why?" He gasped, unable to help himself.

"Why what?" She asked, stopping her movements, letting her hand fall to her side. He wouldn't look at her, instead casting his eyes off to the floor, clearly embarrassed with his own body's reactions. The blush on his cheeks was pretty.

"Why are you doing...this?" The question was so honest, so confused. "You could just...force it from my mind."

Rey rose to stand before him, so she could look into his face, and his eyes met hers, so open and vulnerable. She'd seen this look a few times, this...torn look he seemed to wear when he struggled to grasp understanding. It was clouded with barely restrained lust and Spice, but it was there all the same.

"I'm not willing to cause you undo pain. Forcing the truth from you would cause that. It's always been you." She admitted. "The force bond, the dreams...even the battles. It's always been you there, with me."

He stared back at her, eyes black.

"Have you never wondered what it would be like," She stood on tiptoe and leaned in close, her eyes flickering to his parted lips. "To share something else?"

Her breath ghosted his lips and then she was claiming them, diving into his mouth with her tongue.

He froze for a moment, unsure, but then his mouth moved against hers, in inexperience at first, but he found a rhythm and Ben was kissing her back just as hard, fighting against her tongue.

She kissed him long, feeling her own need rising and quashing it deep down inside of her. This was  _ passion. _ This was  _ desire, _ and it felt so hot and heavy in her gut, in her heart, in her mind.

They broke apart finally, both panting for breath, and his eyes were heavy lidded as they stood close together, his chest heaving as he stared at her lips, his own red and parted and swollen.

Her hands found his cock again, grabbing it and squeezing it firmly and he cried out, thrusting against her hand.

She knelt down and used her thumb to smear his precum over the head and blew gentle air across it, causing his hips to spasm.

Then her mouth was on him, tongue swirling lightly around the head as she took just the tip into the mouth.

" _ Fuck…" _ He groaned lowly, still trying to move away, but Rey grabbed hold of his hips and forced him still.

She toyed with the head, swirling her tongue around and around, not quite touching, not quite sucking him, and the next gasp that escaped him was more of a moan.

She chanced a look up to his face, and saw that his eyes were clenched shut again, biting his lip to keep the sounds in. Sweat dotted his brow.

She released his cock. "You will  _ not  _ take your eyes off of me." She commanded, using the Force on his mind to enforce her will. It felt no different then when she had commanded the guard to release her and leave his weapon behind.

She watched the command force his eyes to open and gaze down at her. They were pools of inky black, watching her with trepidation, with fear, with desire.

She took him fully into her mouth and she watched his expression change as she did. His mouth fell open, brow furrowing in a silent shout, and even then, she knew he was fighting for control over himself, over his own reactions.

She sucked slowly, letting her tongue dance over sensitive flesh as she teased him with her mouth, watching him all the while.

She controlled him in this way for some time, and he gave way to moans and gasps as Rey pleasured him, unable to help the jerks of his hips as his resolve cracked under the euphoria of her mouth.

His eyes being forced to watch fueled her, and she ran her right hand up his thigh as she licked and sucked, making his left leg tremble.

"I need to…" He gasped, and the sound was loud in the quiet room. "I...I'm…"

She could tell he was close when the shallow thrusts he'd been giving her mouth began to lose rhythm, his stomach tightening in preparation.

She took her mouth off of his cock, and Ben let out a whine, thrusting his hips uselessly as he was dangled over the edge of release.

"You  _ are _ dark." He said, gasping and struggling to rein in his control over himself. "You...you enjoy it-"

"What are your plans?" She asked again, determined. "What was the meeting about?"

"I won't give in to  _ this _ ." He hissed angrily, his eyes burning her, scorching her with their fury. "You think me brought low by- _ ah! _ " 

His rant was cut off by Rey's fingers smearing his precum around his cock head, making his hips spasm involuntarily.

"What. Are. Your. Plans?" She asked haltingly, swirling her thumb around and around his glans.

He gasped, panting and writhing as she brought him close again with just her thumb.

Ben refused to talk to her, refused to give her anything other than the sounds she wrung from his lips, and his entire body shook when she brought him close, only to deny it again. 

She played with him for a while, loving the way his body responded, loving the way he fought against himself, against her. He was the picture of sexual torment, of internal agony.

She brought him to the edge again and again and again, him watching her the whole time. She used her hands to tickle, touch and jerk him, reaching up occasionally to pinch his tender nipples, scratching down his tight abdominal muscles. His moans became more and more desperate, more and more pleading as time went on, but he never spoke, never said anything else.

She reached under his cock as she sucked him into her mouth and feather touched his swollen balls, tickling and massaging and she watched his eyes nearly roll as he came close again.

She took her mouth away again, and his arms jerked at the ceiling harshly, desperate to bring his arms down and finish himself where she wouldn't.

"I'll let you come if you tell me what your plans were." She says, and smiles at that lost look on his face again, that look that tells her he doesn't know the right path, he doesn't know where to go from here. His visage was coated in sweat, and his black hair clung to his face in places, disheveled from tossing his head about.

He chewed his lip, indecisive.

So she continued to break him down with her hands, her mouth, her lips. The sounds coming from him were so  _ satisfying _ , so expressive and needy, so unlike the normally controlled and angry Ben Solo. The gratifying feeling rose in her, crescendoing into the wet between her legs, and she had to stop herself from reaching down and giving herself pleasure.

Rey didn't know how much time had gone before the first murmured word left his lips. It was so unexpected that she missed it.

She stopped her teasing and looked up at him.

"What did you say?" Rey asked.

" _ Please _ …" He said again. His eyes were so desperate and dark, his expression so hungry and overridden by lust that he didn't even look himself. " _ Rey, please…" _

"Tell me the plans." She said again. His use of her name again made her heart beat faster. "Tell me the plans and I'll let you come."

"I can't...I can't, I can't-" Ben whined, his body struggling futilely against the leather bindings. His eyes were so dilated and open, and she knew he could never admit the information freely, could not submit in such a way.

"Then let me take it from you." She offered, and he swallowed as she stood and leaned in close to him.

He watched her, and after a moment, nodded, and she put her fingers to his temple.

The information she needed was at the forefront of his mind.

_ Images of buildings under construction across a sprawling grassland, of food supply being established, along with bases of operations and barracks. Spaceships dotted the horizon coming to and from places, making deliveries and taking things back that were unsatisfactory. _

_ It's a city. A city for the First Order. They were constructing a  _ city.

Its location was a mystery, something that Ben had not been made privy to or bothered to learn.

The next thing she saw was herself.

Hundreds of images and memories of her, doing different things in different places. Images of her when they fought, her teeth gritted in determination and face bloodied. It was strange to view it from Ben's perspective rather than her own. 

The largest images were of their interactions in the force bond. He'd reviewed these memories over and over; the way her gaze burned into him like fire, making his cold dead heart beat faster, how she dared speak to him, how he could read her emotions, so open and honest on her face.

She was everywhere in his recent memories, and he thought about her as often as she thought of him, it seemed.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't shaken. His memories of her went back far, all the way to Takodana, and he had replayed their time in the forest over and over. The memory was well worn.

He was still watching her, the power of her Force command still being enforced, and she gripped his cock firmly and ran her hand gently from base to tip.

He moaned, thrusting his hips forward, and she let him, standing on tiptoe to ensnare his mouth into another heated kiss.

Ben kissed her like he was dying and she was the elixir to life, like he was starving for her, and she kissed him back twice as hard. Rey's hand worked him firmly, no longer teasing, and his moan into her mouth was victory, satisfying and sweet.

She knelt and took him in her mouth again, fondling his full sack, flicking her tongue delicately over the head as she engulfed him again and again.

She knew he was close again, and her eyes flicked up to watch his face as she took him over the edge.

His mouth dropped open, lips parting into a silent scream as he came hard, hips spasming and legs shaking, into her mouth. His eyes were dark, so very dark and expressive.

She swallowed all of the salty liquid, wiping the corners of her mouth for any remainder of it, and let go of his cock, standing. The only sound in the room was his breathing gradually coming under control.

He shuddered when she wiped his cock clean with her shirt, flinching back from the overstimulation. She pulled his pants up and refastened them, allowing him some modesty when the guards came to take him away, and let go of her command on him in her head.

Ben had sagged against the bindings, resting his weight on his arms and shoulders, boneless. He looked thoroughly debauched.

Though she no longer held her command over him, he watched her warily, like she might cause him pain now.

"This is..the part where you kill me, isn't it?" His words were ice in her veins.

Rey strode to him, and he watched her, waiting presumably for the knife she would brandish, or the telekinetic grasp of the force to squeeze his heart until it shattered. He didn't flinch back, to his credit.

"They want an execution. Public." Rey said, and he smiled sourly at her.

"Pity." He murmured. "I was hoping you'd be the last face I saw."

She reddened, despite what she had just done to him 

"The guards that come to your cell tonight to administer the Spice will see that your paperwork says you already received it."

He stared at her.

"What you choose to do later, is up to you." She said softly.

She saw the recognition of what this meant dawn on him, saw it in his eyes when he realized-

Rey turned to leave, adjusting her shirt and breeches. She had her hand on the door-

"Rey." He used her name again, calling her back. Rey turned.

He was watching her with that open expression again, the look so lost it begged her to comfort him.

"You...I…" Ben swallowed and looked off to the side. "Thank you."

Rey nodded, taking in his bound form one last time, and left, shutting and locking the door behind her.

  
  
  
  


The uproar aboard  _ Stardancer  _ when the escape pod blasted off was tremendous.

Everywhere people were running and yelling, shouting orders and struggling to dispatch flyers to pursue the escaping Kylo Ren.

Rey was among those running around madly. She needed to seem like she was worried, angry, and vengeful, but she felt none of those things.

She swung around the turn leading into the conference room for the council, and Commander Organa was standing at the front, bordered by two advisers.

She met Rey's eyes as she entered, and the knowing smile that graced her face sank into Rey, erasing her doubt on what she'd done.

_ She had saved him. _

**Author's Note:**

> *Stardancer is not a canon ship, but it is for this ficlet.*


End file.
